Histoire d'un dialogue
by Yo'naise
Summary: Rencontre autour d'un verre. Je n'aime pas le silence. "De tout ou de rien?" Peut-être que je lui plaît...


**Dans un café.**

- Je vous offre un verre?

- Volontiers.

- Deux bières, s'il vous plaît.

- Oh non. Quelque chose de plus fort pour moi. J'ai besoin d'oublier ce soir.

- Très bien. Whisky alors?

- Ca me va, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Deux Whisky garçon. Marcus, dit-il, main tendue.

- Lisa.

- Enchanté. Oublier quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

- C'est indiscret, mais je vais répondre quand même. Mauvaise journée.

- Très mauvaise à votre tête.

- Effectivement.

- Pas très bavarde à ce que je vois, remarque-t-il

- C'est vrai, acquiesce-t-elle

- On boit notre verre en silence?

- Je suis d'accord.

.

.

_Le silence. Je n'aime pas le silence. Le silence permet trop de penser. Et ce n'est absolument pas le moment. Je ne veut pas penser. Pas ce soir, c'est trop tôt. C'est un inconnu, mais rien n'empêche de discuter. Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, et surtout il a de magnifiques yeux._

- Finalement j'ai envie de parler.

- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. De tout ou de rien?

- Disons plutôt de tout.

- Vous avez un très beau sourire.

- Merci, mais cette réflexion fait partir du rien. Elle est hors-sujet.

- Oh, désolé. Et si je parle de vos cheveux?, rigole-t-il

- De tout. Et qu'ont-ils donc mes cheveux?

- Ils sont d'une couleur incroyable.

- C'est du marron, dit-elle avec scepticisme.

- Faux. Acajou, rectifie-t-il

- Du marron en somme.

- Vous voyez cette feme là-bas?

- La plus belle fille du café?

- Ce n'est pas elle. La plus belle du café je veux dire. Bien, regardez ses boucles d'oreilles. De quelle couleur sont-elles?

- Elles sont en or. Et pas du plaqué à mon avis, sourit-elle

- Moi je dis qu'elles sont jaunes.

- Mais le jaune est beaucoup plus fade, moins brillant et surtout moins cher.

- Idem pour le marron et l'acajou.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, bien que je n'y adhère pas. Dans mon miroir, ma tignasse broussailleuse est marron.

- Vous avez une bien mauvaise image de vos cheveux, sourit-il

- Et vous une trop belle image.

- Je ne suis qu'objectif. Mais passons. Que faites-vous dans la vie?

- Joker. Je préfère ne pas répondre. Du moins pas ce soir.

- Vous envisagez donc que nous nous revoyions?

- Je... hum..., rougit-elle. Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- J'aime quand vous rougissez. Bien vous n'avez pas dit ça. J'ai une question.

- Dites toujours.

- Vous avez déjà utilisé votre joker, n'oubliez pas.

- Je n'oublie pas.

- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas aussi froide habituellement. J'ai raison?

- Je n'ai pas de second joker?

- Non. Je persiste et je signe. C'était un seul et unique joker.

- Mais nous n'avions pas fixé les règles du jeu, remarque-t-elle

- Et bien maintenant elles le sont.

- Hum...Oui. Vous avez raison.

- Alors pourquoi aussi peu de naturel?, s'enquit-il

- Disons que je ne suis pas d'humeur agréable aujourd'hui. J'en suis désolée. Vous vous êtes présenté au mauvais moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- A mon tour, de poser une question.

- Très bien.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, à une heure aussi tardive?

- Joker, sourit-il

- Déjà?

- Absolument. Vous pouvez poser une autre question.

- D'accord. Est-ce que vous portez des lentilles?

- Je... Quoi? S'esclaffe-t-il

- Bien, portez-vous des lentilles. C'est une question gênante?

- Inattendue plutôt. Non je ne porte pas de lentilles. Pourquoi cette question?

- Pour rien. Simple question qui m'est passée par la tête, répond-t-elle vaguement

- Je ne vous crois pas. C'est une réponse gênante?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à cause de la couleur de vos yeux. Elle me paraît irréelle.

- C'est vert.

- J'ai l'impression que nous allons revenir au débat de tout à l'heure. Vous voyez vos yeux tels que je vois mes cheveux.

.

.

_Finalement, j'ai bien fait de parler. Marcus est sympathique. Je n'aurait pas du lui mentir. Il faut rétablir la vérité. Je suis honnête et il le paraît également._

- Hermione.

- Excusez-moi?

- Je m'appelle Hermione.

- Je m'en doutait.

- Vraiment?, demande-t-elle

- Que vous ne vous appeliez pas Lisa du moins.

- Oh. Hum...Comment l'avez-vous deviné?

- Simple observation. Le serveur vous a lancé un regard d'incompréhension.

- Sacré Alex.

- C'est votre ami?

- C'est mon fils. Adoptif, rajoute-elle voyant l'expression de Marcus.

- Vous me paraissiez trop jeune pour être mère.

- Si c'est une ruse pour connaître mon âge, vous vous trompez de personne.

- Absolument pas. C'était une simple constatation.

.

.

_Un téléphone sonne. C'est celui de Marcus. Il me lance un regard désolé puis répond. Pendant qu'il discute, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Le café est pratiquement vide. Seul deux hommes discutent à une table éloignée. Alex passe devant moi et me sourit. Il a seulement 18 ans, mais il voulait son indépendance financière. Je n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Je sens un regard. Je me tourne. Marcus me regarde, ou plutôt, m'observe. Peut-être que je lui plaît. Non. Impossible. Je ne suis pas son genre._

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous?

- Pour rien.

- Menteur, dit-elle souriante.

- J'ai l'impression que votre froideur commence à fondre. Pourquoi un tel revirement?

- Le Whisky.

- Oh je vois. En êtes-vous certaine?

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas envie de plus y réfléchir.

- Comme vous voudrez. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir partir. Ma...

- Femme vous attend?

- Ma sœur, rigole-t-il

Elle vit chez moi mais étourdie comme elle est, elle a perdu ses clefs.

- Je comprend. Et bien au revoir.

- Je suis désolé de devoir vous quitter si tôt. Mais je compte vous revoir très bientôt. Seulement si vous le désirez aussi évidemment.

- Absolument, sourit-elle franchement

- A très bientôt, Hermione.

_Il pose quelques pièces sur le comptoir, me sourit et s'en va sans se retourner. Une fois qu'il a passé la porte du café, un soupir franchit mes lèvres._

- Hermy?

- Alex.

- Qui c'était ce type?

- Sûrement une hallucination. Un homme comme ça ne traîne pas dans les cafés le soir. A moins d'être infidèle.

- Il te plaît hein? Demande-t-il

- Je n'sais pas. Sûrement. J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir ce soir, sourit-elle désolée

- Mauvaise affaire?

- Il a été tué. Je le connaissais. Il n'était pas mon ami, mais il était de mon monde. De mon école, (de ma maison). Je suis tellement... tellement en rage, crache-t-elle. Il n'avait rien fait! Seulement il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et le tueur est en fuite. Parfois mon travail me donne envie de vomir. Je n'ai pas su le faire correctement.

- Hermy je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu n'y es pour rien. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être raisonnées, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut t'en vouloir. J'ai conscience que ça doit être difficile, d'autant plus si c'est un sorcier. Je sais que tu as tendance à tout te reprocher, mais ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, finit-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu ne comprends pas Alex. J'ai eu l'occasion de tirer, même juste pour lui faire lâcher son arme. J'ai rien fait. Il avait l'air convaincu par ce que je disais. Comme quoi, les gens sont parfois très bons acteurs. Je rentre à la maison. Tu préfères que je t'attende ou tu te débrouilles pour rentrer?

- Un ami me ramène. Repose-toi. Je t'aime tu sais? Dit-il souriant

- Je le sais. Mais pas autant que moi. Pas de bêtises mon fils.

- Causes toujours! Rit-il

.

.

_J'embrasse mon fils sur le front, prend mon sac à main et passe la porte du café, tout comme Marcus quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Rentrée dans mon appartement, je me laisse choir sur mon canapé, éreintée. Ce fut l'une de mes journées les plus éprouvantes. Peut-être même la pire. Zacharias Smith a été tué. Un braquage qui a mal tourné, et je doute malheureusement qu'on retrouve un jour le coupable. Une fois qu'ils sont en fuite, ces criminels savent très bien se cacher. Je suis épuisée._

_Le lendemain matin, au petit jour, un fin rayon de soleil perce à travers le volet fermé venant me chatouiller la joue. Je me sens bien. Jusqu'à ce que l'image de Zach ne me revienne à l'esprit. Je ferme les yeux avec force, cherchant à faire disparaître cette vision cauchemardesque. Je ne veux plus voir le sang couler. Mes nerfs calmés, je me lève prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Un plateau est déjà sur la table, le journal posé à côté. J'aperçois un mot._

**« Hermy.**

**Tu as laissé ça sur le comptoir hier soir. Je pense que ça te fera plaisir.**

**Pense à te détendre. Je dors chez Marie ce soir.**

**Ton Alex »**

_Il est vraiment adorable. Je regarde ce que peut bien être ce « ça ». C'est un morceau de papier. Oh! Un numéro. Marcus Lavery. Il m'a laissé son numéro et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Une évidence s'impose à mon esprit. Je dois le revoir. Sans plus hésiter je me muni de mon téléphone et compose le dit numéro. Une sonnerie. Trois sonneries. Messagerie. Bon, tant pis. Je rappellerais un peu plus tard. Après tout il n'est que dix heures._

_Cette décision prise, je m'installe confortablement et commence à lire le journal._

_Le bruit sourd se répercute sur les murs de pierre. Les larmes défilent, rien ne les arrête. Même pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant laissant entrer un rire. Ni même l'appel d'inquiétude. Ni même ses bras qui m'enlacent._

_A terre, l'objet du désastre._

**UNE FUITE QUI TOURNE MAL**

_**Au lendemain du braquage de la Banque Centrale, après le meurtre de Zacharias Smith, une autre victime est à déplorer. Selon témoins, la victime aurait refusé de laisser son véhicule à un homme « enragé et armé ». Mademoiselle Liturn nous avoue avoir « eu peur » et n'a pas osé intervenir dans la bagarre qui s'est ensuivie. Elle a alors appelé la police. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup de feu a retentit laissant un homme à terre. Marcus Lavery a été déclaré mort dans l'ambulance qui le conduisait à l'hôpital le plus proche. La police, prévenue à temps, a pu intercepter le coupable a quelques mètres du lieu du crime. Houdi Martin, échappé quelques heures suivant sa fuite de la Banque Centrale, s'est donné la mort avec sa propre arme.**_

_Patricia Schneider._


End file.
